NY Marriage Equality Bill
by LtCElizaBenn
Summary: Our favourite sparkly Warlock and his blue-eyed Nephilim's reaction to the marriage equality bill being passed. As Cassie Clare so eloquently said: "Whoo! Magnus and Alec can legally get married in NYC. *stands on hands*" CoFA postcards references.


** So, as I'm sure you awesome people know, New York passed the marriage equality bill the other day, making same sex marriage legal. Of course I had to write the obligatory short little one-shot of our favourite Warlock/Shadowhunter couple finding out this news, totally ignoring the fact that Mundie laws wouldn't really affect them. But since we don't know Clave laws about this…we improvise Cassie Clare wrote on her twitter: "Whoo! Magnus and Alec can legally get married in NYC. *stands on hands*" This is why we love her.**

** I OWN NOTHING, OF COURSE. (I assume the senate owns the marriage equality bill? Or Obama? Obama **_**does**_** own everything. Anyway… reviews and favourites are like sparkly love!)**

The television set glowed a strange blue colour, unremarked upon by the three people grouped around it who felt as though their eyelids were made of lead having stayed up so late. Despite Magnus' having magicked them Starbucks earlier on in the evening, Alec had still fallen asleep in his arms. When it was getting near time for the final count of the votes to be announced Magnus tried to wake him up, knowing as he did so how impossible his boyfriend was to wake up.

"Alec, baby," he said, lightly shaking Alec's arm. No response.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "That's not going to work." Daintily, she picked herself up from the comfy chair she had been occupying and placed the fluffy white hamster-sized fur ball that had been snuggling up in her arms onto her brother's chest.

The kitten meowed softly and, after a warning "Be nice," from its owner proceeded to waltz up the other boy's chest until he was nearly standing on his neck. He began licking the boy's face, meowing loudly at the lack of attention he was getting.

Alec squirmed, still mostly asleep, a small smile spreading across his face. "Magnus," he said between dozy laughs, "Magnus… haha…stop!"

Isabelle shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. Magnus was grinning from ear to ear as his body shook with silent laughter. Alec reached out a hand to what he thought was his boyfriend, opening his eyes in confusion when what he touched turned out to be fluffy.

Chairman meowed in his face, his way of saying good morning to his little Shadowhunter pet. Alec yelped and stood up, holding the kitten at arm's length before his sister swiftly took the kitten out of his arms and curled back up on the chair with him in her lap.

"I'm never falling asleep with the two of you ever again!" Alec declared. "_Why_ would you do that?"

Isabelle shrugged. "We had to wake you up somehow. It was just convenient and the first thing that came to mind. And it was funny."

Magnus, attempting to hide the grin that was still on his face, cooed, "I'm sorry, but we _did_ have to wake you up, love. Now, could you possibly forgive me and come here, please?" He held out his arms enticingly, waiting for his him to sit back down on the couch with him.

Alec sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair, and snuggled back into Magnus' arms, still slightly ruffled. "You're making that up to me, by the way."

Magnus grinned. "Well, Chairman _did_ give me a couple ideas… which apparently weren't that far off if your subconscious thought it was me."

"I so do not want to be hearing this." Isabelle said. "Anyway, aren't I supposed to be the parental figure here tonight?"

Magnus snorted. "I still can't believe Mayrse bought that one."

"I can't either…" Alec said, shaking his head.

He had convinced his parents to let him spend the night at his boyfriends' apartment on the condition that he was bringing his baby sister with him.

_"Alexander," Mayrse had said, raising her eyebrows, when he first suggested it. "We're not stupid. While I may not know a whole lot about being gay, I do know what allowing a teenage boy to spend the night alone with his significant other usually leads to." _

_ "But what if I bring Isabelle? Even if you don't trust me and Magnus, you can't believe anything's going to happen with my little sister there." Alec had replied. _

_ Mayrse's eyebrows shot up even further. "I repeat, Alexander, we're not stupid." _

_ "Hey!" Isabelle squawked indignantly at what her mother was implying. Mayrse silenced her with one of her signature glares. _

_ "Honestly, Mom," Alec said, knowing he had to keep his tone reasonable, "Nothing is going to happen. I promise. We're going to watch the vote then fall asleep. In the same room as Izzy. Why can't you trust me?" _

_ Mayrse sighed. "I'm sorry, Alexander. You know the rules. It's not that we don't trust you. Jace and Clary aren't allowed to spend the night together either; the same goes for you and Magnus." _

_ "Yeah, well, it's not like either of _us_ could get pregnant!" Alec shouted, suddenly losing his temper. _

_ Clary nearly spat her Coca-Cola all over the kitchen counter. Jace and Isabelle both looked stunned. "Oh my god," Jace said in utter disbelief, "Alec just made a joke. About sex." _

_ Mayrse had her eyes closed and was pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine," she said with a sigh, "Just this once. Isabelle is going with you and will be there the entire night. Do I make myself clear?" she asked the two. _

_ "Yes!" they both said. _

_ "Isabelle, I'm trusting you to be the responsible one. You're in charge." she said, looking over at her daughter. _

_ "Yes!" Isabelle said again in delight. "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that." _

_ Mayrse looked doubtfully at her daughter's too enthusiastic response. "Do not make me regret this." She warned them both. _

_ "You won't," Alec promised. "Thank you, Mom." He said, hugging Mayrse who seemed to soften up for a moment, patting her son on the back, before turning to leave the teenagers. _

_ "And no, Jace," she said with back turned to her adopted son, "Clary may not stay over, nor may you stay over her house." _

_ Jace shut his mouth, which had been halfway open to say something before Mayrse spoke. "Yes, Mom." He mumbled. _

"Have they counted the votes yet?" Alec asked, remembering why he needed to be woken up so abruptly.

"Not yet. They're just about to announce it though." Magnus answered.

They sat in silence as the television announced that the marriage equality bill had been passed by the New York state senate.

Magnus turned his boyfriend around in his arms, grinning, before kissing him for a very long moment. It wasn't an extremely hot kiss, but so much happiness and excitement poured out of it that it felt like one of the most intimate they had shared.

They were interrupted by Isabelle's squeals of happiness. "Do you know what this means?" she demanded, clapping her hands together.

"Um, yes?" Alec answered, slightly scared by his sister, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It means I can finally start planning your wedding!" she answered her own question, clapping again.

Magnus chuckled. "Not this again, Belle…"

"Isabelle," Alec said in his rational older-brother voice that she hated so much, "I am 19. I have no intention of getting married anytime soon."

"But Alec, it'll be so much fun—there'll be tons of glitter, and I'll pick out an amazing tuxedo for you and—" Isabelle whined.

"Izz," Magnus cut her off, "as much as I love discussing glitter and Alec, let it die for now hon."

Isabelle gave her brother and her favourite warlock her signature pout. If Mayrse had her signature glare, Alec thought, then Isabelle had her signature pout.

"What you _can_ help me plan right now, though Belle," Magnus said reassuringly, "is the party I'm going to throw to celebrate."

Isabelle squealed and linked her arm with Magnus', leaving her brother alone on the warlock's fluffy pink couch. "Hey!" he protested at having his boyfriend taken away by his sister.

"Oh be quiet, Alec, we need to start planning." Isabelle said. "It's girl time."

Alec merely nodded, sinking back into the couch. After seeing his sister and boyfriend and the way they acted together for this long he still didn't know exactly what 'girl time' entailed but he did know better than to interrupt it.

Magnus laughed at the look that crossed his Shadowhunter's face and gave him a final (for the moment) kiss on the forehead followed by a sweet and very loaded "I love you," before letting himself be led away by Isabelle to plan.


End file.
